Stairway to Heaven
by GladiatorSwag
Summary: Just a little one shoot


"Remind me to never let you pick the movie again." Fitz said for the fourth time as he tossed his keys on the hallway table.

Olivia rolled her eyes and hung her coat up in the hall closet and then reached for his. "It wasn't that bad, Fitz."

"You're right. It was worse." He stopped talking to enable the alarm. "I'm serious, Liv. You lost your right to pick."

Olivia ignored him and moved to the stairs that led to the top level of their two bedroom townhouse. She'd listened to him complain the entire ride home and she was sure he would have more to say once they were in bed. She thought the movie she'd picked for their date night was actually good despite Fitz's whining that it lacked action. If he kept it up, the movie would not be the only thing lacking action.

Fitz watched her stomp up the stairs with a confused look on his face. Was she mad? Why? He was just being honest. That wasn't how he planned for the night to end.

"Liv, what's wrong?" He asked, climbing the stairs two at a time to catch her before she could reach the top.

"Good night, Fitz." She responded dryly as if he hadn't asked her a question.

Fitz reached out and caught her around her waist just she reached the second-to-last stair. She wiggled and tried to push him away but he held on tighter. "Are you upset?"

"No," she said still trying to push his arm away.

"Liar. I'm not letting go until you tell me." He spoke into her ear and then brushed it with his lips.

Olivia shivered involuntarily which only fueled her anger. Her body always betrayed her when it came to him and he knew it. "Let me go. I'm tired." She lied as his lips moved down her neck. She knew if she let him continue, he would never realize how much he'd hurt her feelings by complaining about everything for their booth at dinner to his squeaky chair in the theater.

"I'm sorry," he whispered although he wasn't exactly sure why he was apologizing. But he would say anything she wanted at that moment.

"For what?" She asked breathlessly when his hand moved up to cup her left breast through the fabric of her dress. He squeezed it gently and she moaned, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Anything you want me to be sorry for." The trance was broken by his words. She was finally able to successfully push his arm away from her. She turned around to give him a piece of her mind but his lips were on hers the second she faced him.

Fitz attacked her like she was ice cold water and he'd been stuck out in the desert for days. The kiss was rough and frantic. It was hungry and full of pure need. His working late every night for the last three weeks had taken a serious toll on their sex life.

Olivia didn't know what to do with her hands. One clawed at Fitz's back while the the other got lost in his curls that were still semi damp from the shower he'd taken when he'd come home. It had been so long since Fitz kissed her like that. It almost felt like the first time again and she was right there with him.

Fitz's hands skimmed down her body, stopping briefly to feel the pulse points in her neck jumping under his thumbs, they continued until they rested on her hips. He yanked her close to him, wanting her to feel how much he'd missed her. He had rushed home to see her, to make love to her, but she'd been dressed and ready to go as soon as he stepped through the door.

Olivia felt lightheaded. Breathing out of her nose was no longer working but she couldn't break their kiss. Her knees went weak. She could feel herself lowering until her butt touch the carpeted stair.

Fitz followed her down. There was no use in pretending that he could wait until they reached their bedroom that was just at the top of the stairs. He tore his lips away from her but held her gaze, giving her a smoldering look.

Olivia knew that look. It was THE look. The look that told her she would need to call her friends and tell them she wouldn't make their weekly brunch and shopping trip the next day. That's if she recovered long enough to pick up the phone and dial. The only response Olivia had to a look like that was to hike up her short black dress and lean back on her forearms.

Fitz grinned. His hands moved up her thighs and under her dress until they came into contact with the thin material of her panties. One forceful pull and he was flinging the ripped material to the side. The was the closest they would get to foreplay for now.

Olivia pushed his hands away when they moved to his belt buckle, wanting to be the one to unbuckled it. Olivia unzipped his jeans and undid the button just enough to lower them along with his black boxer briefs. There would plenty of time for them to fully undress each other later.

Fitz didn't bother checking to make sure she was ready for him. He knew his Livvie. She was always ready for him. She hated going without sex just must as he did. He steadied himself between her spread legs. Without a single warning, he thrust into her.

Olivia cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The initial sting was forgotten when Fitz withdrew and did it again. He did it a third time until her inner muscles relaxed around him and welcomed his wild thrusts.

"Oh god. Yes!" Olivia moaned, closing her eyes. This was what she needed. What she missed.

Fitz mouth opened to say something in response but words failed him as he continued to pump in and out of her. He placed his hands next to her arms on the stair to himself upright.

Sweat coated both of their skin along with the tingling of the quick release they were in search for.

Olivia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her.

"Shit! Liv!" Fitz breathed before her lips covered his, swallowing his moans as well as her own.

The feeling her muscles trying to squeeze the life out of him stole the last ounce of self-control he had. He hastened his pace, giving them both what they craved.. He knew she would have carpet burns on her behind the next day but that was the sacrifice to be made to climb the stairway to heaven.


End file.
